


I'll Always Protect You

by Rhiannitha



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Attempt at Humor, Elven Prince!Felix, Eventual Happy Ending, Felix is just a cute elven prince whos nice to everyone, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kissing, M/M, Minor Character Death, No major characters die, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Servant!Chan, also jisung has a potty mouth, also minho is the best, also to make it clear this does contain woojin but he's more of a minor character, assassination attempt, be like minho, but there are scenes of death (assassins), its quite soft sometimes, some other jyp artists cameo, strangers to friends to lover, though not really in chapter one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannitha/pseuds/Rhiannitha
Summary: When Prince Felix is sent on a trade meeting to the human realm the last thing he expects to happen is to be attacked by mysterious masked men and have to run away with the kind servant boy who saved his life, but life sometimes works in mysterious ways.Or to quote Jisung“Well, damn, That sucks."
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	I'll Always Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> TW for this chap// Blood, Injury, Minor Character death, and i guess anxiety as well

Travelling to the human capital was probably one of the last things Felix expected to be spending his time doing, yet here he was. On his way to Morar to meet with some humans about a trade deal that was probably more for show than what people would like to admit. All Felix had to do was meet some humans, shake a few hands, sign some documents and then he could finally go back home to Altnaharra.

At least the carriage ride was breathtaking; even though Felix technically wasn’t allowed to open the veiled curtains which would hide him from human sight, but Minho was sleeping so he would be none the wiser anyway. The land outside the human capital was mostly meadows along the road, Felix was sure he could see some farm houses- maybe a village- near the horizon. 

“I’m pretty sure I told you not to open the curtains,” Felix turned to give Minho a bright grin, even if Minho did nothing in return but glare. 

“Come on, there’s absolutely nothing else to do here, I’d grown rather bored of listening to your snores, you know,” Felix grinned as Minho flushed red. 

“I do not snore! Now shut those curtains, we should be in the capital soon and I want to make sure you know the itinerary thoroughly.” Minho quipped as he pulled the curtain shut, leaving the carriage lit only by the orbs of light which seemed to float in midair- one of Minho’s spells.

“I already know the itinerary, I’ve read it like fifteen times by now. I know it all.” Felix huffed as he crossed his arms and studied the curtains (It definitely wasn’t just Felix ignoring Minho, the embroidery was totally keeping his interest). 

“Your Highness, I know you know but I wouldn't be doing my job if we didn’t go over them again. Your safety is my highest priority, Sir.” There was silence as Felix made his decision. 

“Fine, tell me it one last time, but I swear on the gods don’t make me do it again,  _ please, _ ” he whined as he uncrossed his arms and legs, now finally giving Minho his full attention. Minho grinned as he pulled out the huge book which Felix had already memorised on human etiquette and how he should react. It also contained mundane things like protocols and safety measures, laws and policies- extremely exciting stuff. So exciting that Felix had fallen asleep twice while reading it.

So they sat there in their carriage in a new land with nothing but their orbs of light as Minho read the book aloud to Felix.

Thankfully it was eventually interrupted by three loud thumps on the roof of the carriage, the signal that they were approaching the capital and should prepare themselves.

There was to be no private meeting beforehand; Felix was going to meet the human king for the first time in front of possibly thousands- he wasn’t actually sure how many people lived in the capital or how many would bother to come to greet him, after all, the sentiment he gathered was that humans didn’t like elves. Which was fair enough because elves didn’t really like humans all that much either. 

“Remember, best behaviour, Your Highness. This may be the first impression that the humans have of elven royalty and we really must be on our best behaviour to assure this trade deal will work out.” Minho reminded as Felix rolled his eyes.

“You sound more like my mother than my advisor, you know.” Felix complained but the smile on his lips told his teasing nature.

“Good, the Queen is much wiser than you so I shall take that as a compliment,” Minho quipped back as Felix scoffed good naturedly. 

The two naturally fell silent as the sounds of the city started to filter in through the thin carriage windows. Taking a quick peek through the curtains when Minho wasn’t looking, Felix could see a bustling market along the roadside. He could see all sorts of humans of various races selling unique items outside the city walls which Felix had never seen before. There were stalls selling everything from spices to swords, children’s trinkets to necklaces. 

Unlike the Elven markets, these markets seemed far more chaotic with people shouting and haggling, much unlike anything Felix had ever seen before.

“Humans. They seem like very simple creatures.” Felix pointed out.

“Do not let appearances fool you, those vendors will definitely have their wits about them.” Minho pointed out as he opened the curtain slightly to point out a vendor who had, by the looks of things, apprehended a thief rather easily. Felix felt sorry for the thief, after all surely they wouldn’t be stealing for no reason.

“Maybe so, but this is still chaotic.” Felix mumbled to himself as he sat back in his seat. They were almost at the city walls that would open up into the main square. Just past that main square on the top of the highest hill in the city was the Human castle. Felix had never seen a human castle before but it seemed very different from his own castle, from a distance at least anyway. This is where Felix was to meet the king for the first time.

They arrived in no time, passing through the opened city gates easily, as the human king had apparently put out a call for an open city during the elven royalty visit, something Felix’s family had opposed for safety reasons, but there was nothing to be done - as their royal advisor pointed out - that the humans wouldn’t take as an insult towards their human guards and capability. 

“Are you ready, Your Highness?” Minho asked as he readied his weapons and the carriage drew up to the square. Felix took a deep breath and gave Minho one last nod before his world would change.

Screaming was the first thing he heard as the door opened and Minho stepped out. A lot of screaming too, by the sounds of it. He didn’t really have much time to ponder on the shrill noise though as he stepped out into the square. 

It was busy. Extremely busy as Felix climbed the stairs to the courtyard which overlooked the square which was filled to the brim with people. It was a truly shocking sight, Felix wasn’t sure if he had ever seen so many people at once. The man that Felix could only assume was the king stood waiting for them outside the large castle doors, flanked by many soldiers and guards. Felix wasn’t sure if that was for the kings safety or to show off. Either way Felix wasn’t super impressed.

He had never seen King Jaebum before, only heard of his great war strategies and firm leadership over his land. To say Felix was surprised would be an understatement, the king looked much younger than what he had imagined, looking to be in his late twenties or early thirties. He was also strikingly handsome, again something Felix didn’t expect as he had it in his mind that most humans were on the… more unpleasing to look at side.

Prince felix remembered the etiquette that Minho had drilled into him over and over as he bowed down on one knee, one hand remaining on his sword as he kept his eyes down. He heard the tinkling of armour as his guards and Minho did the same.

“It is an honour to make your acquaintance, your Highness.” Felix counted in his head again remembering what Minho had taught him- one, two, three, four, five seconds then stand up and bow with his hands together. Easy.

“And also mine, Prince Felix. Thank you for travelling all this way. I do hope the travel was comfortable.” King Jaebum smiled as he spoke as Felix stood up straight. Something about the man was quite calming and Felix found that some of his nerves had eased away with the king’s smile. 

“It was a lovely journey, your land is vast and beautiful.” Felix complimented as the King seemed to beam, his eyes disappearing as he bowed his head slightly. Felix took note of the Crown sitting upon the kings head, it seemed to be made out of a bright silver metal with jewels and gems surrounding the base. It was much different from Felix’s own crown which sat on his forehead like a diadem drooping down the centre. While the jewels on Felix’s crown were all coloured a lighter purer colour and dripped down individually onto his forehead, the kings crown seemed to have the jewels almost welded on by the looks of things. Felix thought his own crown looked a lot nicer.

“Why thank you. You must be tired after your journey please, let us enter.” The king gestured towards the grand castle. The prince was actually anything but tired, he was dying to move around after sitting in one place for so gods damn long.

“Thank you, your highness. That would be most appreciated. I thank you for welcoming us into your home.” Felix smiled as he followed the King into the grand castle.

The Human castle was like something Felix had never seen before, While similar in size to his own elven castle the human castles walls were made of a dark jagged brick with large tapestries and paintings adorning the walls; while the princes own castle was made from the finest quartz and crystals the land could find. It was a jarring difference, one the prince wasn’t sure if he liked or not. The darker atmosphere of the castle seeming more regal yes, but it left a heavy feeling in his chest.

Felix was drawn out of his studying of the castle as he notices the three humans who are now kneeling before him.

“Prince Felix, these three servants will be attending to you during your visit. They are among the finest in the land and I do hope you find their service is up to your standards.” One of the lead human servants introduced the three servants who kept their heads bowed.

There were two women and one man, nothing extremely out of the ordinary about them at all. Humans were quite average, Felix thought to himself. There was nothing special about the clothes they wore, simple woven shirts with woven trousers and leather boots. The man seemed to be wearing a waistcoat, but apart from that the three’s uniform was identical and plain and  _ boring. _

“Thank you. You may rise.” Felix watched as the three rose to their feet, hands clasped behind their backs, shoulders square, chin up. Felix for the first time noticed something that wasn’t boring and average their looks. All three of them were quite pretty- for human standards anyway. Felix noted that the man's features were far too big to be attractive in elven standards, but there was still something about him that made Felix intrigued. Attracted.

“As I said, you must be tired after so long, Prince Felix. The servants here will show you to your room and tend to you on hand and foot. If you request anything just let them know and they will do everything they can to make your stay and enjoyable one.” King Jaebum proclaimed as he gestured to the three servants who all nodded at the king’s words.

“Thank you, your majesty. I appreciate your hospitality.” Prince Felix bowed as King Jaebum once again smiled. The king seemed to freeze for a second as if forgetting something.

“Oh, before you retire. I do request your company for the meetings by the fourth clock.” Felix didn’t miss the use of the word request but Felix knew it was not a request, that was a demand. 

“Of course, your highness. I shall await your call.” Felix smiled as he bowed one last time as the king gestured for the servants to show him to his room, clearly dismissing Felix for now. 

Felix watched as Minho stayed behind to talk to the human head servant, probably something about the elven guards accommodation. 

Though it may not have looked that way, Felix was paying close attention to the route they were taking to the room he was staying at, noting that it seemed to be quite close to the main hall.

The room seemed quite plain, a large king sized bed with a large window beside it. There was also a writing desk with paper and ink pots. There was also a large fire place which Felix found quite interesting as there wasn’t much need for fireplaces as the elven kingdom tended to stay warm and when the winter comes they tend to rely on their magic to keep them warm. There was also a rather plush arm chair and bench surrounding the fireplace.

Once Felix surveyed the room he turned to the three servants who were were lined up by the wall, again with their hands behind their backs, their chins up and their shoulders squared.

“I’m so terribly sorry, I never caught your names?” Felix asked as the three servants seemed to falter. He imagined that not many people asked for their names. The man turned to the two women next to him who both gestured for him to talk first, the sight making Felix giggle to himself as the man took the reluctant job of introducing themselves.

“Hello, your Majesty. My name is Chan, the woman to my left is Jihyo and the woman to my right is Ryujin.” The male servant- Chan, bowed once more. 

“It’s lovely to meet you. Thank you for tending to me.” Felix thanked them and again the three servants seemed shocked at being thanked. Goodness humans must be rude if they don’t have the common decency to thank the people who are looking after them.

“It is our honour, sir. Please, if there is anyway we can help at all please let us know.” Chan smiled and Felix couldn’t help but smile back. Chan’s smile seemed to change his face completely, it made him look more youthful.

“Actually, if someone could go fetch Minho, he’s my head guard, that would be wonderful thanks. He’s probably busy, but I can wait.” 

“Of course, sir. Right away.” Ryujin smiled as she made her way out of the room to fetch Minho. He would probably still be busy sorting things, but Felix didn’t mind waiting really, he’d just go over his favourite book again. It was an amazing tale of love and adventure and grief and heartbreak, It almost always made Felix cry once he reaches the end.

Felix sat down on the lavish chair in front of the fire pulling his bag towards himself that he had carried himself over his shoulder. It didn’t contain much really as Minho and his servants carried most of his necessities but this bag contained things that were Felix’s. Stuff that belonged to Felix whole heartedly for no other reason than he wanted them. He pulled out the small worn leatherback book placing it on the table in front of him. He also did a quick check to make sure everything he expected was in his quaint little shoulder bag. Putting his bag back over his shoulder, he started to read. 

_ Once upon a time there lived a girl. She was not your average girl, she was a slave to... _

_ The prince was a dashing young man, incredibly handsome but kind… _

_ They were destined to never meet, never to socialise… _

_ Until that day, where it would all go wrong… _

“Prince Felix.” A chap on the door made Felix look up from his book, shutting the book and placing it back on the table as he beckoned for Minho to come in and take a seat, which he did.

“So then, I assume you’ve sorted everything?” Felix asked as he motioned for one of the servants to come forward, asking them quickly for a cup of tea.

“Yes, Indeed I have. I’ve had my men do a perimeter around the castle and I’ve noted every entry point we could find. I’ve also had the human general give me a map of their castle, though he did seem most reluctant to do so.” Minho noted, pulling out a large map of the castle, showing off its multiple floors and entries. Felix could also see that Minho had drawn on the map every single exit and entry point, along with quick scrawled messages in elven, which even Felix found hard to read with how messy Minho’s writing was.

They spent the next hour or so going over different strategies, what to do if there's an attack, who to go to, where to go, what route to take if they come through this entry, what route to take if they go through that way. It was a lot. Felix felt brain dead afterwards, knowing that most of this would be meaningless as Felix trusted his men, he felt safe, he didn’t need to know all this. But he listened. He understood that Minho wouldn’t be able to sleep at night if he didn’t go through this with Felix. 

By the time they had finished it was almost time for their meeting and Felix was dreading it. He hated this side of things, with the technical meetings and trade wars. Felix was more of the people’s prince, preferring to be out and about with his people and helping them in away that he could, he just found the whole behind the scenes stuff so terribly boring.

Thankfully the meeting didn’t seem to drag on too long, lasting only four hours which for a trade agreement seemed to be no time at all. The sun had begun to set on the land as Felix signed the papers to their agreed trade, The unmatchable elven craftsmanship for access to the humans mines to collect their valuable ore and gems. It turned out the best it could really, but it left Felix so awfully tired as he requested to eat his food in his room for the night.

Walking into his room, he noticed that the room was empty, not a servant in sight. Felix let out a silent thanks as he flopped down on the bed, thankful that he finally had a little time to himself without anyone watching him. He knew the servants would be under oath not to tell anyone what they saw in his room, but it still made him on edge just having someone he didn’t know watching over him.

He was brought out of his thoughts as a light knock on the door cleared his mind. Felix gave them permission to enter and the male servant walked in carrying what Felix could only assume was his dinner. 

Chan gave a deep bow as he made his way in, putting the tray down on the desk table. Felix huffed as he sat up and made his way to the food. 

“So, what’s for dinner then?” Felix asked smiling at the servant who seemed to stutter slightly before standing straight with his arms behind his back.

“For dinner tonight sir, it’s roasted lamb with garlic and rosemary accompanied by the lands finest mead.” Felix held back a smile.

“I  _ am _ a vegetarian you realise?” Felix pointed out. Chan’s smile seemed to drop in an instant his whole face going bright red. His eyes seemed to double in size as he clearly panicked.

“I am so sorry! I can’t believe no one told us! Oh my god I’m such an idiot,” Chan mumbled to himself as he slapped a hand to his forehead. Felix couldn’t help but let out the loudest laugh at the sight. Chan looked up his eyebrows furrowing in clear confusion at the princes laughter.

“Oh my, I’m so terribly sorry! That was so funny you should have seen your face!” Felix laughed doubling over with laughter, holding onto the desk as the servant seemed to be even more confused.

“I don’t think I understand.” Chan couldn’t help but let the tiniest of smiles grace his face as he listened to the laugh of the prince, a noise which he imagined few had heard.

“I’m not a vegetarian, Lambs actually my favourite.” Felix grinned as he calmed down, taking a seat at the desk to eat. The servant let out a huge sigh of relief, pressings his hands to his burning cheeks as a smile pulled at his lips. He looked very handsome like that, Felix noted.

Felix started to dig into the food, enjoying the taste very much. It seemed to be cooked to perfection, melting in his mouth. Boy, these humans could cook. It didn’t seem very long at all for Felix to finish his food, he hadn’t eaten in so long that once he had finished it left him feeling tired and content.

Felix also noticed how Chan stood by the table at all times, ready to fill his mead if need be. He studied the man who was standing above him, noticing how sharp the other man's jaw was especially from this lower angle.

“I must admit, I do feel rather awkward with you standing by my side. Take a seat.” Felix gestured to the chair opposite him, Chan’s eyebrows shooting up at the request. Felix didn’t imagine many princes had asked him to sit with them. However the command didn’t go unmissed as Chan gingerly sat down at the edge of his seat, ready to spring up at any moment if need be.

“So, Chan, wasn’t it?” The man nodded. “Tell me about yourself, how did you end up working here?” Felix leant back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest as he studied the servant before him. 

“Well, uh, Sir. My grandfather worked in the castle as one of the head cooks and my grandma worked as the King Mother’s maid. They met at the castle and fell in love.” Chan stopped speaking as he looked down a warm smile gracing his face, perfectly reflected by the warm fire. “As of late though, they haven’t been as able to work anymore, So I started working here so they could retire. I send them all I can sir, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Chan’s eyes were focused on Felix and Felix could clearly hear the passion in his voice as he spoke. Felix let out an impressed hum.

“Very admirable indeed. They must be very proud.” Felix nodded his head, his crown twinkling slightly as the gems softly brushed each other. 

“I hope they are.” Chan smiled as he seemed to get shy, looking down again to avoid eye contact. Felix found it endearing how much the man seemed to care for his family, as Felix himself was the same, he would do anything and more for his family and friends.

The time seemed to pass quickly as Felix made more small talk with the servant while he waited for his food to digest, turns out the human made for a good conversation even if he did trip up every now and again and it was very clear he was watching his words.

Before either of them knew it, the moon had risen high into the sky on the summer night. The castle seemed to be dead with silence, only the sound of the dwindling fire keeping their voices company.

“I think I shall retire to bed now.” Felix let out a yawn the tiredness creeping up on him all at once as his bed looked more and more inviting. Chan seemed to shoot out of his chair bowing to the prince.

“Of course, sir! Is there anything that you require from me before you retire?” 

“Well, if you could get me some more firewood that would be lovely as the fires starting to die out.” Felix pointed out, as he stood from the table removing his crown and placing it ever so delicately on the bed side table. 

“Right away, sir,” The Servant bowed before leaving the room carrying Felix’s dishes as he went. Felix couldn’t help but let out a big sigh as he flopped back onto the bed, starfishing. Chan made for a good time killer. Talking to the servants was something that Felix had always been guilty for, Woojin always chastising him for ruining his “above everyone else” illusion by talking to absolutely everyone about anything.

Felix was so ready for bed, it was unreal. He figured he would wait for Chan to return before dressing, just in case Chan were to walk in on him. That would be a disaster.

The room was still extremely silent, nothing but the sound of the dwindling fire, the faint chirping of insects, the sound of almost silent footsteps- 

Immediately Felix was on his guard. No way was that Chan, Chan’s footsteps had been heavy and in rhythm, while these footsteps were almost completely silent and clearly sneaking from how slow they were. 

Felix knew he had two options remembering all of the different scenarios that he and Minho had gone over. Oh god, he hoped Minho was safe right now, he knew the elven guard could easily take care of himself but that didn’t stop him from worrying any less.

Felix knew his sword was hanging up on the weapons rack by the door, he did however have his shoulder bag which was hanging on the bottom bed post, that held his sharp dagger for moments like this. He knew though that he was running out of time as the footsteps were getting closer and closer. 

So, he done something that he had never done before in action but had done so many times in practice with Minho. He reached down for the magic in his core and he listened for the intruder to get close, and he felt. This wasn’t good, Felix could feel pure anger and determination coming from the person edging closer to him.

And once they were close enough he exploded.

He let out his magic like a soundwave pushing the intruder away. As soon as the wave finished Felix jumped for his bag throwing it over his shoulder as he pulled out his dagger, pointing it at the intruder.

They seemed to be knocked out cold as Felix gave them a solid kick to the face to check for a response, there was none apart from the small trickle of blood leaking from their open mouth onto the floor. 

He was so distracted checking the intruder that he never noticed the second coming up right behind him, with a knife raised high ready to stab.

“WATCH OUT,” A scream rang out as Felix jumped out of the way as Chan came bearing down on the second intruder, whipping the log across the man’s face. The man let out a groan as Chan jumped onto the man, using the fire log to crush the man's hand against the floor forcing him to release the dagger with a scream as his fingers bent out of shape. Felix watched stunned as Chan picked up the dagger and pointed it at the disoriented man with shaking hands. 

“Are you okay, sir?” Chan asked his voice wavering as it cracked. Felix couldn’t do much but nod as he felt as though he had been frozen to the floor. Felix wasn’t really given much time to respond as the man suddenly lurched forward trying to grab for the dagger but Chan was quicker, shoving the dagger clean through the man's throat, the site making him gag as the man just stopped, bug eyed and choking on his own blood. 

Then as if it was nothing the man flopped back down, dead. 

“Holy shit…” Felix couldn’t even pretend to feel bad about the poor language as he ran a hand through his hair. This trip certainly wasn’t how he expected it to go. He gave Chan a look over watching as the man seemed to crumble onto his knees, clutching the knife close to his chest. 

Felix slowly but carefully approached the older man dropping down to his level and carefully setting his hands on Chans cheeks so that they were facing each other. Chan’s eyes were bloodshot and his face was white as a sheet while his hands were dyed red in another man's blood. He imagined he didn’t look much better though. Chan wasn’t meeting his eyes though, his eyes focused on the body laying at their feet. 

“Don’t look at him, Don’t look.” Felix repeated as he gave Chan’s ear a squeeze, making the man wince and focus on Felix. “You just saved my life…” Felix barely managed to whisper, the emotions and the adrenaline causing him to stutter. 

“I… I did what I had to.” Chan let out rubbing his eyes as a few stray tears fell down. Felix tried his best not to grimace as Chan spread the blood on his face despite his best efforts not to.

“You did. Thank you. For that I am so grateful-”

BANG

The door flew open as another man entered the room, Felix now knowing that they were there to harm him didn’t feel so bad for attacking first. He threw out his hands feeling his magic travel like lightning in his veins as the man seemed to stop before falling to the ground. 

They weren’t given much time to respond as they could hear the sound of more people approaching, clearly giving up on being silent as the sound of thundering footsteps carried through the long passageway. 

“Quick, I know a way out of here, but you have to trust me!” Chan suddenly jumped up, his eyes wide. Felix could do much else but nod as Chan held out his hand. 

“I trust you.” Felix tried his best to smile as he grabbed the man's hand and followed him silently through the hall, casting a silent muffling spell on them to mask the sound of their running. A simple spell, but most useful especially right now when Felix was literally running for his life. As they left the room Felix also noticed the passed out elven and human guards laying at his door, or at least he hoped they were passed out, the thought of innocent deaths on his behalf making him feel sick. 

Felix was about to question Chan when they skidded to a stop in front of seemingly nothing, before Chan pushed one of the bricks the wall seemed to open up to a tiny pitch black hallway.

“Whatever you do, don’t panic and don’t let go of my hand,” Chan whispered as he grasped his hand tighter and they jumped into the room, the wall shutting behind them leaving them in pitch blackness. Felix was terrified as he clutched his dagger closer to himself, but then they were off. 

It was completely terrifying having nothing but the sound of metal scraping against brick as Chan ran his hand along the walls, but still refusing to let go of the dagger that he had acquired from the assassin (Felix was pretty confident at this time that that’s who they were, Assassins).

It was like something from all the most horrible stories that Woojin used to tell him when he was younger. He couldn’t see anything, so that was fair game for his imagination to go wild apparently. What if there’s more outside? What if they’re in the passage? Oh god, what if Chan’s actually one of them? (that one didn’t make much sense though, why would Chan kill his own man?). What if something happened to Minho?

Felix couldn’t help but let out a shocked gasp, his hand flying to his face (being mindful of the dagger in his hand). There was no way Minho  _ wouldn’t _ have felt Felix’s magic reaching out, the cast being specifically for that reason to alert his men that he was in distress, a panic alarm of sorts. 

Felix’s mind reeled as he thought back on what Minho had first said to him when he had been taught the alarm, with the expectation to never use it.

_ “If I have done my job right, you will never have to use that spell,” Minho held Felix’s face in his hands, rubbing his thumb over Felix’s freckled cheeks. “But, if one day you must use it, know I will come for you. Even if it kills me, I will come for you.” Minho swore laying a soft kiss on Felix’s forehead, A promise.  _

Minho would never go back on that promise, so why wasn’t he here? Why hadn’t he responded with his own magic? He didn’t even want to think about why his best friend wasn’t responding to him. He could only pray that his head guard was safe.

“We’re almost at the end.” Chan whispered suddenly, the breaking of silence making Felix jump slightly as he nodded his head. “We’re going to come out at the end of the Queen’s garden, then there’s a small gap in the fence. A lot of people don’t know about it- It’s sort of a staff well known secret for when the staff sneak out back to see their loved ones.” Chan whispered as they made a sudden right. 

At the end of the hallway (or what Felix assumed was a hallway, there was no actual way to tell which way was which as it was just that dark) Felix could make out a small slither of light. Chan edged them towards the light stopping a few meters away.

“Our best bet is to run. I don’t know how many people there were but I don’t want to find out.” Chan let out a huff, which could almost be seen as humorous if it wasn’t for the impending doom of possible death hanging over their heads. “Just follow me and we can do this.” Felix couldn’t see Chan’s face but he was quite certain it must have been some sight, pure determination dripping from his tone.

It was like a blur as Chan suddenly surged forward towards the light, pushing the door open very slowly, the light of the moon burning his eyes. Chan peeked his head out slowly, looking both ways before pulling Felix out after him. Felix had been correct, Chan’s expression was full of determination as his brows were furrowed and his eyes sharp, And again the blood on his cheeks sure helped the whole terrifying vibes he was giving off. 

A single word was whispered.

“Run.”

And they did, as soon as the word left Chan’s lips they were off. Felix could feel the blades of grass between his toes as he ran as fast as he could, Chan doing the same. The gap in the fence wasn’t far but they could already hear a ruckus from the castle, so they definitely weren’t slowing down for anything.

Chan quickly lifted Felix up and helping over the row of hedges before them before Chan himself climbed over the hedges. Turning to the fence there was no visible sign of a way out, but Chan pushed one of the many poles up and it slid out of its place, leaving enough space for someone to squeeze through. Chan gestured for Felix to go through, still too terrified to speak in case anyone heard them. 

Squeezing through the gap he emerged behind the castle, overlooking the marketplace. It was devoid of any people as it must be well into the night by now, Though a few of the houses and buildings that surrounded the market in the city were lit up with torches. He also realised he was on top of a high wall, hesitating to jump off. Chan emerged from behind him, grabbing his hand before the two of them jumped down onto the street below.

Chan then made off, and Felix did nothing but follow. He was partially still too stunned to respond in any other way. His mind still reeling about what happened, why it happened, was anyone else hurt?

They didn’t stop as Chan immediately made his way into the capital, pulling Felix behind him. Thankfully it seemed like Chan knew his city well as he didn’t even hesitate in where to go. They travelled through small alleys and back streets where the lights were sparse and cover was in their benefit. 

Ever since leaving the tunnel neither of them had spoken. It was like a silent agreement, either one of them being too terrified to speak in case that would somehow alert their attackers to their location. Logically they knew that they should be relatively safe at this point so far with no one else approaching them or any signs of hostile behaviour. 

Things were going well, until suddenly they weren’t. 

They had stopped running now, choosing instead to walk as both of them were just so unbelievably exhausted with their adrenaline now running low. Felix was trying his best not to let the exhaustion get to him, but the tole his magic had taken on snapping the attackers neck and using his panic spell had left him so  _ tired.  _ He really didn’t mean to but he had started to stumble slightly, his feet were killing him as he tore up his feet as he wasn’t wearing shoes at the time of the attack and shockingly putting shoes on before he ran for his life wasn’t his first priority. 

Chan seemed to pick up on this as his pace slowed down to a much slower pace. Though he still kept his eyes peeled forward, studying their every route, or at least that's what Felix assumed was going through the elders mind as his eyes remained unwavering.

Neither of them could have expected the sudden rip through the air as someone seemed to appear from out of the shadows. Almost as quick as lightning they raised their arm to attack, but Chan who was on such high alert pulled Felix out of the way as quickly as possible, but it wasn’t quick enough. 

The knife sliced his arm, causing Felix to scream out as the pain hit him and felt like his soul was getting torn in half, then it was all clear. 

The attacker was using an enchanted weapon. A weapon to stop Felix from fighting back, his magic suddenly subdued, and when Felix tried to summon his magic from his core there was no response, he just felt empty. How was that even possible? Never in Felix’s life had he experienced such a feeling, knowing magic since he was born.

He whipped his head around to look at the attacker who was already going for another attack, but Chan again was quicker as he used his dagger to swipe at the man who dodged the attack with ease. 

“Come on little brat, don’t fight me.” The man growled, twirling his dagger in his hand as he lowered himself into a fighting stance. Felix was intimidated as fuck, this man wasn’t fucking around, he was literally trying to kill them. The look in his eyes were proof of that enough, the man was out to kill.

Chan didn’t respond. Felix wanted to see Chan’s face to make sure he was okay but he was almost too scared to take his eyes off the man before them in case anything were to happen. 

Chan never even responded to the mans words, just lunging forward to strike at the attacker again, but the attacker was clearly expecting this as he easily dodged out of the way, using Chan’s momentum to strike Chan’s back with the butt of the dagger. 

Suddenly like a sure that left Felix gasping, he felt some of his magic return as he gripped his dagger tight in his hand, ignoring the blood that had dripped down his arm onto the dagger and steadily dripping onto the ground.

“If you’re here for me, leave him alone.” Felix growled as he too entered a fighting stance. His dagger poised and ready. If this attacker expected an easy fight, he was going to be in for a shock.

“Oh look who’s talking, little prince. You think you can take me on? How cute.” The man barked out a laugh before lunging, their daggers clashing as the man went to kick Felix’s knee out from under him, but Felix quickly blocked the mans kick with his own, the two stumbling back. 

The man again went for the attack and felix blocked with his arm to throw the man’s arm to the side leaving him open for attack and Felix quickly went to attack, but was stopped as the man brought up his leg, kicking Felix squarely in the chest making him stagger back. This man clearly wasn’t going down without a fight. The two ran towards each other again, clashing and punching and kicking and blocking.

Felix brought his fist up to strike the man, which the attacker blocked seeing it coming easily but what he didn’t see was Felix’s dagger in his other hand coming up from below to clear stab the man throw his neck and into his skull. He seemed to stop and stutter, coughing up blood into Felix’s face and then collapsing. Felix sent out a small prayer for the dead man before pulling out his dagger, wiping it on the man’s clothes then running to check on Chan.

During the fight Chan hadn’t moved since being blown on the head, and Felix was terrified. What if the only person he could trust right now was killed because of him?

“Chan, Hey come on, wake up.” Felix whispered as he gently lifted Chan up who let out a groan, his hand coming to touch the back of his head and coming away with blood. His eyes peeked open as he looked at his fingers and then widening as he seemed to finally remember what was happening. 

“Are you okay, sir? You’re hurt…” Chan frowned as he grabbed Felix’s bloody arm in his hands pulling the shirt fabric away to inspect the slowly but still bleeding wound. 

“It’s okay, I promise. Come, we must keep going.” Felix helped Chan to his feet as Chan swayed on the spot before taking a deep breath and moving on. 

**Author's Note:**

> oof she's back again. i dont know how long this monsters going to be but i would say im around half way through? i hope you enjoyed so far (even if it did have a weird chapter ending oop)  
> Also I know this chapter was quite hard hitting, but thats the main angst over as they're on their way to binsungs house where the entire chapter is pretty much a meme 😂  
> Please comment and let me know what you think~  
> check out my twitter if you want too  
> Twt: Rhiannltha (note its an l not an i cause my last account cause locked :)))


End file.
